


Bleeding hearts

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo are in love, but Thorin as a prince has to marry a princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered

 

“I will not marry her!“ Thorin yelled at his father

“Yes, you will and end of discussion. Why are you so against it? She is beautiful, young and rich Thorin. You couldn´t ask for a better bride!“

“Because…“ Thorin had to look away.

“Oh don´t tell me you want to be with that hobbit boy!“ Thráin so much as spit out the words.

“And what if I do?“

“You are the Crown prince, Thorin. A Durin! You have a responsibility to continue the line, bring heirs to this world.“

Thorin shaked his head, turned his back to him and resolutely went to the door.

“Where are you going?“

 He didn´t respond or turn around. His blood was boiling and he was afraid of what he might do if he lost control.

“If you go to see him, I´ll make sure you won´t find him in one piece.“

Thorin turned abruptly. “You wouldn´t.“ He whispered.

“Oh yes I would.“ Thráin made a few quick steps and stopped when he was close to him.

“For the good of my kingdom? I would and GLADLY!“

Thorin looked at him in horror.

“Thorin, be smart about this. She is wealthy, think about what she´s going to bring with her. What can he offer you? Apples? Flowers?“ he mocked.

“I believe in you that you will make the right decision. If you don´t, you will have only yourself to blame for the consequences.“

Thorin disbelievingly watched his father as he left the throne room. It took only a few moments and his whole world shattered into pieces.

 


	2. Broken dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds out

 

Bilbo was as normal as a hobbit could be. He lived in a hobbit hole his parents left him and did nothing out of the ordinary. He ate precisely seven times a day and was convinced that good manners and friendly relationships with the neighbours were highly important. Especially that part about neighbours, which also included the dwarves.

Hobbits and dwarves had a mutually beneficial agreement saying that Hobbits were given the fertile soil near the mountain, after they had to leave their homeland, and in return they gave them a fair share of their harvest. This agreement took place many, many years ago when the Shire, the original home of the hobbits, was completely burnt down and they found themselves at mercy of other races. Dáin I, the King od Durin´s Folk, saw it as an opportunity because it was well known that dwarves weren´t much skilled in the arts of the earth, and offered the hobbits the lands around the mountain as their new home.

Both races learnt how to live beside each other without any bigger problems. Within couple years the hobbits started also working in the mountain, but only the most adventurous types, Tooks and Brandybucks mostly. Sadly, some of the dwarves didn´t take very much liking to the soft and peaceful creatures. They were mainly the older and traditional generation, who saw them only as weaklings compared to the strong and indestructible warriors, who cared only about their gardens and didn´t get involved in anything outside the borders of the New Shire.

This is where Bilbo was different. He was very much involved with the mountain and its dwarves. Especially with one of them. Truth to be said, he was madly, brain-melting-into-jelly in love. Thorin was as un-hobbit like as it was even possible. When they met, Bilbo couldn´t stand him at all and spent quite some time and energy on yelling at him. For Thorin´s lack of manners mostly. But that time was long gone and Bilbo didn´t like talking about it very much. Thankfully, Thorin´s manners improved greatly since then and Bilbo didn´t have a reason to yell at him anymore. Well, that wasn´t quite true.

Bilbo and Thorin spent as much time together as the could, but that wasn´t always easy. Thorin wasn´t just any dwarf. He was a Crown Prince of Erebor. Because of this, Bilbo was reluctant at the beginning to submit to his feelings and start any kind of relationship, but then his demanding heart won and he fell headlong into Thorin´s arms.

Today was Thursday, which meant Bilbo would get some time alone with Thorin. Every week on this day, Thorin would to go hunting with his brother Frerin and the head of the guards, Dwalin.  Both of them knew what to do after so many weeks passing in this fashion and didn´t even blink when Thorin would separate from them in the forest and meet with Bilbo in a small hut further west from the mountain. Don´t get me wrong, it wasn´t the only time they saw each other. If it were, it would most definitely drive Thorin crazy. Bilbo would probably go insane as well, but he wouldn´t admit it. It was enough that Thorin was over possessive and hot tempered, at least one of them had to be rational. Whenever Thorin had a break from his duties, he would sneak in the kitchen to at least steal a quick kiss.

It was Bilbo´s request to hide their relationship. Thorin wanted to show everyone how much he loved his hobbit, but Bilbo saw the disapproving looks they got from the elders when they went to the market together and knew what other dwarves said about him. If this was the reaction to a mere friendship, what would they do if they knew the truth? Some of them maybe suspected, but only Thorin´s most trusted friends and siblings knew for sure. The other hobbits didn´t care much when they saw Thorin coming and leaving Bilbo´s house. As long as he didn´t want anything from them, they let him be.

As I said, it was Thursday and Bilbo was walking around the stalls in the market and whistling happily. He was going to make Thorin a blueberry pie, just because he could. Also because he loved the way Thorin´s eyes shone when Bilbo baked something just for him and not for the whole mountain. It made him feel special.

“Bilbo? Here you are.“ He turned around to see Dwalin.

“Oh, hi Dwalin.“ Bilbo smiled at him, but noticed his friend looked tense.

“Is everything alright? You look… upset.“

“I´m fine, but the hunt is cancelled. The King wants Thorin in the mountain.“

It was disappointing news for Bilbo, but still he didn´t understand, why it made Dwalin look like something terrible happened.

“Alright, then Thorin can come later. I was gonna bake a bl-“

“No, I´m afraid he won´t be able to come.“

“Dwalin, what is going on? Is something wrong with Thorin? Is he hurt?“ Bilbo was getting worried and even more confused.

“He´s not hurt, don´t worry, Bilbo. But there is something I-“

“DWALIN! We got him! Come here.“ The dwarf turned to the rest of the guards and then back to Bilbo.

“I-uh.. I gotta go, but I need to talk to you. It´s important.“

“Ok. I´ll see you later then. Bye.“ He watched Dwalin go, leaving him completely without any idea, what this was all about. After a moment he shrugged and decided not to think about it anymore. He was satisified with the fact that Thorin wasn´t hurt or anything similar and his thoughts returned to the supplies he wanted to buy. He made only couple more steps before he heard one of his co-workers.

“Oh, I´m sure it´s going to be magnificent!“

“What is?“ Bilbo asked as he came to the chattering group of his fellow cooks.

“The wedding of course!“

Bilbo tried to remember if any of his cousins were planning a wedding, but why would the dwarves be so excited about it?

“Whose wedding?“

They looked at him a bit taken aback.

“Prince Thorin´s. I thought you would be the first to know.“

Bilbo was gaping at his friend unable to say anything. _Thorin? His Thorin was getting married? To whom? How long has he been with someone else? Why didn´t….. why… Thorin_

“Bilbo? Bilbo! Are you alright?“

“I´m fine. I-I just remembered I left something in Bag End.“ He turned quickly and was gone before anyone could say something more. The walls of his home quivered as he slammed the door and then collapsed in his favourite armchair.

 


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin tells Bilbo everything

 

Bilbo woke up in his chair when it was already dark outside, feeling chilly from the cold in the hole.  He was confused as to why he decided to sleep in such an uncomfortable position, but within a second it all came back to him and he felt the lump in his throat again. Bilbo tried to reason with himself that the whole thing was just a misunderstanding. Or, he had trouble allowing himself to accept this possibility, it was an arranged marriage and Thorin didn´t tell him about it. It would mean that everything Thorin said, whispered lovingly into his ear, was a lie. Oh, he could feel another headache coming. It was time for a nice cup of tea to ease his tense nerves.

 _Thank, Eru, I didn´t faint in the marketplace._ He could already hear his relatives discussing his poor health and inability to take care of Bad End. Bilbo let out a small puff when he pictured the “merry gathering“. His thoughts were interrupted by loud knocks on the door.

_Thorin_

His heart started beating rapidly and he was by the door immediately, opening it quickly to welcome his lover. But it wasn´t his dwarf who stood there.

“Ah! Dwalin.“ He tried really hard to supress the disappointment in his voice.

“Master Baggins. I promised we would talk.“ Dwalin noticed the hobbit´s puffy eyes with glassy look and his small hands clutching at the hems of his sleeves. So he knew.

“May I offer you anything? Tea? Biscuits?“ Bilbo swiftly returned to the kitchen going through the cupboards.

“No, I won´t be here long. I have to return to the mountain. I shouldn´t be here in the first place.“

“Why is that?“ Dwalin visited him often, usually accompanying Thorin, but they became friends after the rough begining. Which was absolutely all Dwalin´s fault, Bilbo would insist.

“Bilbo... you already know the news, don´t you?“ This made Bilbo pause while holding the mug near his lips. He took a sip and turned to his guest.

“Yes, I know about Thorin´s wedding.“ His voice to his own surprise was calm, cold even. “Please give him my congratulations.“ But it took all his power to keep the tears away. No, he would accept this as it was. He was a Baggins of Bag End after all, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle.

“Oh, don´t give me that crap! You can´t really think this is what Thorin wants. If there is anyone he would marry on his own will, then it´s you!“ Dwalin shouted standing up from the chair, threwing his arms in the air.

“I-uh...“

“The King is making him do this to bring more wealth to the kingdom´s treasury. They were yelling at each other for some time, but trust me when I say, this is not from Thorin´s head.“

Bilbo didn´t know what to say. It warmed his heart to know Thorin didn´t betray him, but the knowledge also broke it at the same time.

“Forced or not, he´ll have to marry her.“ Bilbo finally spoke quietly without looking at his friend.

“Yes, but only because Thrain-“ Dwalin looked around looking extremely uneasy.

“-he used YOU to persuade Thorin. He used the knowledge of his son´s feelings for you for his own gain. For Mahal´s sake, Bilbo, he said he would have you killed if Thorin ever came near you again.“

Bilbo´s head was spinning. The King threatened to kill him to make Thorin accept the marriage? That was unacceptable! And oh, so unfair. His knees felt weak again. Dwalin saw it and helped him sit down. They were silent for a long while. Bilbo was contemplating every part of information he learned that day. And what a day it was. Everything was wrong because of one man´s madness. But no matter how many times Bilbo thought about it, he already knew what to do.

“Dwalin? I need to see him.“

“What? Didn´t you just hear, what I said? If the King finds out, you´re dead!“

“Then it´s good that one of my very good friend is part of the royal guard, isn´t it?“ Bilbo gave him a pointed look, which made Dwalin shake his head and curse under his breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter very soon, tonight maybe if I´m not too tired.


	4. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo spend their last night together

 

“Bilbo...“ Thorin said, his voice shaking. He couldn´t believe his eyes. After so many days spent in rage and fury, he finally had the sight his eyes had missed in front of him. He had expected everyone but his hobbit.

Dwalin coughed to get their attention. “I will make sure you will not be disturbed.“ He smirked at them before leaving the room. It took him two weeks to finally manage to get these two safely in the same room.

Bilbo really took in the dwarf standing in front of him. Thorin looked a mess to put it mildly. His eyes were red and tired due to obvious lack of sleep. His hair usually brushed and beautifully braided was now ruffled in every way possible. Depite his uncared-for appearance, it was still his Thorin who was now looking at him with such love and desperation that it took his breath away. All Bilbo´s doubts were suddenly gone and he ran to Thorin and threw he arms around him. Thorin reacted immediately and held him so close it hurt.

“My treasure, believe me when I say I don´t agree with the wedding, but there was nothing I could do.“

“I know, Thorin. I know. Dwalin told me everything.“ He said soothingly and kissed Thorin´s cheek lightly.

“Then you know you can´t be here. What if my father finds you? I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. You-“

“I had to see you, Thorin. I heard Dwalin perfectly well, but the thing is.. I had to... I needed to hear it from you.“ He voice was almost inaudible when he finished.

Thorin took Bilbo´s face in his hands and rested his forehead against his. There were words they could have said or should have said, but that could wait and they got lost in the mess of kisses and touches. Thorin worshipped his hobbit´s body as never before. The warm skin under his fingers trembled and he soothed it with his lips. He wanted to imprint every part of Bilbo to his memory, to never lose the feeling of his smooth chest against his hairy one. After their unusually gentle love-making, they ended with their limbs entwined exchanging softe kisses while their minds cleared from the passion.

Thorin was running his fingers through the golden silky curls, his other hand stroking the hobbit´s back. He softly lifted Bilbo´s chin to look into his eyes.

“I love you, my treasure.“ He kissed the hobbit´s lips gently, then put small kisses to his cheeks and eyelids.

“We could leave.“ Thorin whispered to his hair. Bilbo pushed himself away to see if Thorin was joking.

“What? You don´t mean that.“ He said with shock.

“Of course I do. It would be just you and me. We could start a completely new life.“

“No, Thorin, you can´t just leave your kingdom for good.“

“It´s not my kingdom yet and of course I can! And I will, for you.“ Bilbo couldn´t tear his eyes away from the big blue ones shining so close to him. Thorin was ready to leave everything, everyone just for him. A simple, unimportant little hobbit. But he couldn´t let that happen.

“No, stop this right now, Thorin. They would go after us. No matter what you think, we would never be rid of them and the would find us eventually.“

“So we would go as far as we could. You are an amazing cook, I could work as a blacksmith. Please, Bilbo. Don´t you want to have such a life with me?“

“Of course I want that! But this isn´t possible. I wish, Thorin, oh how I wish we could build us such a life and grow old at each other´s side. But it will never happen.“

Thorin growled and tried to turn away from him, but Bilbo wouldn´t let him.

“Thorin, love, listen to me. You are a Crown Prince, you can´t just leave everything.“

“Frerin could rule instead of me.“

“Nonsense, he´s too young and irresponsible. He has no idea how to rule and why should he when it has always been you who would be king.“

Thorin didn´t say anything this time, but didn´t meet Bilbo´s eyes either.

“And what about your father. You´ve seen the results of his sickness. Would you really leave your people to him to do as he pleases?“

“So, to save my people from my father´s madness, I must lose what I love the most?“ He looked up with such sadness that Bilbo´s heart broke again at the sight.

“Oh, Thorin.“ He kissed him tenderly. “I´m sorry, but you must.“

“How can you just accept it so easily? That I´m to be married to someone else? Does it mean nothing to you?“ Thorin raised his voice, the rage coming back to him.

“Do you really think it´s easy for me?“ Bilbo was visibly shaking because the whole time he tried to be strong, to convince Thorin and himself as well, but he would not let Thorin accuse of this when he wanted nothing else than to take this dwarf away and have him only to himself.

“Do you think that it doesn´t feel like I´m crushed to shreds every time I think about her touching you? Do you think it doesn´t hurt when I think about the life whe could have and what we never.... never..“ And that was when Bilbo´s strenght finally broke and he was sobbing into Thorin´s shoulder.

“Don´t ever think this is easy for me, Thorin. I love you and I would give anything in the world to be with you, but the only thing asked of me is to give you up.“ They held onto each other trying to find some comfort as long as they could.

“My Bilbo. My precious Bilbo. Why do you have to be so selfless?“ Thorin traced Bilbo´s jaw with his fingers lightly.

“Would you love me if I weren´t?“

“Considering the topic right now-“ Bilbo silenced him with a kiss before he could finish. They spent more precious moments in each other´s arms, exhanging soft kisses now and then. But time wasn´t on their side and too soon a new day started, reminding the two lovers of the world outside they had to face.

“It´s dawn already.“ Bilbo sighed and tried not to think of what that meant.

“I won´t let you go.“ Thorin said resolutely.

“Thorin...“ The future kind burried his face in Bilbo´s hair, inhaling the sweet scent he loved so much.

“Today they will kill me. These are the last moments I´m alive.“ He looked once more into the hobbit´s eyes. “You have my heart, Bilbo and you always will. That´s something she will never get. And one more thing.“ Thorin slid of the bed and searched through his clothes. When he returned, he put Bilbo in his lap, the smaller back against his firm chest. He opened his palm in front of Bilbo´s face, holding a small pendant in the shape of a trefoil with three heart-shaped tanzanites.

“My mother made it for my birthday. She said that one day I would give it to my bride. I want you to have it and wear it close to your heart.“

“Would you...“ Bilbo gestured to the pendant and his neck. When Thorin clipped the clasp, he pressed a kiss to Bilbo´s shoulder.

“Thank you, Thorin. It´s beautiful.“ Bilbo took the pendant between his fingers and traced the small hearts. Thorin´s bigger hand folded his and put them both to Bilbo´s chest.

“There. Now I can always be near you. I will never leave it unguarded. It´s mine to protect. Mine to keep. Always.“

“Always.“ Bilbo repeated after him and melted into another lingering kiss.

They kissed again and again, savouring the last minutes od peace until they stood near the door, both of them fully dressed again. Thorin drew his lover close to his chest for the last time whispering silent ´I love you´.

Bilbo took his time looking into Thorin´s beautiful eyes again, trying to drown in them.

“I love you, Thorin Oakenshield. I always will.“ He pressed the last kiss to the soft lips and ran his fingers through the raven hair. “Now go. It´s time.“ Thorin gave him one last look before he opened the door and was gone. Bilbo stood there for a short while, feeling like part of him left with Thorin,  before he broke down in tears. Thankfully Dwalin was there to catch him before he fell and escoreted him safely back home. Bilbo took a day off from work, but after today he would have to go back to the kitchens. There was a wedding to prepare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.jewelsforme.com/images2011/large/y/13/2471P.jpg this is how I imagined the pendant
> 
> sorry for the mistakes, I didn´t have much time

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and I´m sorry for them! Feedback is always welcome. This will be very angsty, but I love bagginshield too much to let them suffer forever. We have enough of that in the book
> 
> I´ve got tumblr now if anyone is interested http://thorinscoatofmajesty.tumblr.com/


End file.
